EP42:My way
by HolderOfMyHeart
Summary: Diva wants to see Kai so Amshel brings Kai to her. What if... Saya never rescued Kai? Would Kai prevail? Would Diva turn him into a Chevalier? Only one way to know as this author rewrites Episode 42 :P
1. Prolouge

One day when I was watching Episode 42 of Blood Plus... I thought... What would happen if Kai DIDN'T get rescued by Saya and Diva didn't give up sooo easily on the Chevailer idea? Would Kai prevail? Would he become Diva's Chevalier? Would Saya EVER have to fight him? Ooooh the possibilities...

Well I just wanted to test it out in this little instalment, and if you like this, check out Blood Child by me! Thanks!

* * *

Prolouge: Episode 42, My way :D

* * *

Kai leaned against one of the light towers waiting, "Its about to start.." He said, looking at his watch. "I see it..." Amshel said and Kai looked up in surprise. He backed away from the light tower and Amshel appeared behind him, "I can see your uncontrollable instinct to kill..."

Kai turned around, "I know you...Ugh!" he said, as Amshel came up behind him and grabbed his arm, twisting it back. "Amshel Goldsmith..." He said through gritted teeth. "I met you for the first time when you were traveling through Siberia." Amshel said, still gripping his arm but allowing Kai to straighten up."Kai Miyagusuku..."

"Chevailer..." Kai growled, growing more pissed by the minute. "You are a human, alright. Rushing into battle when you have no chance of winning... I'd like to invite you to meet face to face with her.." Kai blinked in surprise. "Because that is what Diva wishes..." Amshel said with a stern face.

----

Kai was sitting on a yellow couch in Diva's trailer. Diva, in her boyish form, sat across the room in a chair. Kai looked up at her staring at him and gave a look of concern. Kai looked away immediately. "I wanted to see you..." she said, and Kai looked back at her.

"Oh yeah?" He replied with a cold stare. "But.. Kai you sure don't look happy to see me.." Diva said with a pout. "I'm not..." he said, still with his cold look. "You bitch.. You killed Riku.." She made a light sigh and said, "Not really..." She placed her hand on her chest. "Riku's still living inside of me."

"Grr... That's not funny! Just because you look like him now doesn't mean-" "It's true..." Diva said, now standing infront of him. She picked up his hand, "Feel." she said, bring his hand to her stomach while she sat on the edge of the couch next to him. "There are babies growing inside of me.."

Kai looked at her in horror, "Mine... and Riku's... babies.." she said. Kai bit his lip as he remembered that time on the ship where Diva raped Riku as he laid on the ground, useless, and only able to call out his brother's name. 'Riku...'

He became dazed and started to stare into space. Diva went to touch his hair but stopped when she heard, "Yooohooo!" Nathan poked his head into the tralier, "Diva dear, it's almost time for you to go on!" "I know it is, Nathan..." She got up, hands on hips, "Did you forget to knock before entering?" she asked.

"Oh yes... I'm so sorry..." Nathan said with a sigh. "Now.. do we have any final tweeking to do?" he asked. "I'm okay..." "Let's see..." Nathan brought Diva to a mirror and said, "Ah! Just look at you! Your even more beautiful than usual.." "Your embarrassing me.." Diva said. Kai just stared at her, still sitting on the couch.

"Nathan...I'm singing for Kai today..." "Oh really?" Nathan said, clapsing his hands together, "Lucky you.." "Yeah.. Not really..." Kai said. "What?" Diva looked at Kai and smiled, "Come on, you can be so stubborn."

-----

Lights flashed as Diva went on stage. After looking at the crowd, she started to sing. Amshel and Nathan stood in between Kai backstage. They made him watch the whole concert until she was done. Then Diva met them backstage. "Fabulous!" Nathan greeted her.

"What did you think of my singing, Kai?" She asked. Kai looked away, "I don't care..." Diva sighed, "I held back, but I guess I shouldn't have..." "Diva..." Amshel started, "I know what your gonna say.. To save my voice for a special day, right? she said, looking at him.

She turned back to Kai. "Listen, Kai.." Nathan pushed him towards her. "We have a very special day coming up and I want you to be by my side... So... how about becoming my Chevalier?" she asked and Kai looked at her in surprise, "Wh-What?" "I need another Chevalier to help Nathan and Amshel protect my babies.. And I was thinking of you." Kai looked away, "Not a chance..."

"You know Kai if you become my chevalier, you can make babies with Saya... I bet that changes your mind huh-" "You shut up.. I'll never become your chevalier-" He pulled out a gun and Diva caught it when it was pointing to her.

"Go ahead and shoot me...If you resent me so much..." Diva said, pulling back the gun and lowering it to her heart. "Just go ahead and pull the trigger, Kai. And drink my blood afterwards.. You'll see then you'll get to be with me.._You understand, don't you Kai?_" Diva's voice changed into Riku's voice.

"Riku..." Kai said and then he glared at Diva for fooling him and started fidgeting with the trigger. "_Hurry up, Kai...Shoot._" Kai lowered the gun, "No... Forget it... There is no way I'm doing anything you tell me to do... Riku would never want me to become a Chevalier." "Grrr.." Diva said. "You would.. Riku would want me to be exactly what I am!"

"_Your no fun..._ But maybe I'll just do it anyway..." Diva said and Amshel and Nathan both grabbed Kai as Diva bared her fangs and her eyes turned blue. "Diva!" Saya growled, stepping inbetween her and Kai. Amshel turned into his true form and grabbed Kai. Haji tried to grab Kai but Nathan got him in a headlock, "We've got to stop meeting like this.." He told Haji. "Or... Should we?"

"Saya!!!" Kai called from up in the air before he was muffled by Amshel. "Kai! I'm com-" "Not so fast, big sister..." Diva said and Saya turned around. Before anything could happen, the children started to turn into Chiropterns.

When Saya looked back, Diva and her chevaliers were gone.

* * *

OMG what's gonna happen? Where are they taking Kai? 0.0!!!

Check in soon to see how it all plays out!

Disclaimer***The original Episode's plot is copyright to its owner****

Stay tune for this and the next chapter of Rini Mini?? 0.0?


	2. Part One: A Dark Veil

I was forced to put up this chapter a day earlier than planned... Oh well! I feel honored! =D

Anyways.. I'll cut the crap.... 'Ere we go!

* * *

Part One: A dark Veil....

* * *

Kai struggled against Amshel's grip. He had brought them to a mountain in the far distance. (Also where the helicopters came from) Diva and Nathan soon joined them. "Oh what a pain.. Big sis always has to get in the way of my fun..." She grinned at Kai,

"Now... Where were we? Oh yes..." Diva's eyes turned blue and she bared her fangs.

"Shiiit!!! Let me go!!!" Kai pleaded desperately. Amshel still kept his rip on him. "Don't worry Kai.. Soon you'll be all mine..." She sunk her teeth into Kai's neck. He gasped at the pain, frozen in terror as his blood was slowly taken from him.

He was beginning to black out when he heard Saya yell, "Diva!! You aren't getting away with this!" and that was the last he heard before everything went black.

* * *

Kai knew he was was in deep shit when he woke up on the couch of Diva's house. He ran his fingers over his neck and found the twin bite marks on his neck and a copper taste in his mouth. He could still feel Diva's presence as if she were right next to him. "I'm turning into a..." he didn't want to finish.

"Shit..." Kai groaned, 'A Chevalier.. That's what I'm turning into...' he thought. Then he started to panic. 'Wait... How long have I been out? I could be a full-blown monster for all I know right now! God... I'm sooo screwed!'

Kai jumped up and nearly collided with Diva. She smiled at him, "Kai... your awake... I was just about to sleep with you..." she said. 'Sleep with?' he thought in alarm as the horrors of his brother being raped flash through his mind.

Diva laughed and wrapped her arms around Kai. "What purpose would _that _serve? Your not my sister's chevalier so I don't want to 'sleep with you' as much as I want to lay down with you since I thought you were still asleep." Kai froze in place.

Diva lightly pushed Kai back on the couch, snuggling up next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kai wince when her arms touched the bite mark on his neck. Diva studied the bite marks on his neck before kissing him where she bit him. "That reminds me..." Diva said, her eyes turning back to blue.

She began feasting on Kai's blood yet again. Kai was too weak to actually protest and if he did... He knew it was pointless. No one at the Red Shield knew where this was and neither did Kai. If he protest.. She might just kill him and he didn't want that... Monster or not. He winced again though, feeling the sharp fangs that were injected into him.

Diva released him just as he was about to black out again. "Am... I ... Really..." Kai tried asking, weakly. Diva cut her wrist and dots of blood landed on his face just before he blacked out yet again.

"Diva..." Amshel warned, hovering over her now. Diva sighed and let her wound heal up. "We can't trust him yet Diva..." Diva sighed, "I know... But he already thinks he's mine..." she said. "Hmmm... Maybe we could use that to our advantage to get loyalty out of him... But wait Diva... I don't want anymore... traitors ... among us." Amshel said, referring to Solomon.

"Oh, you never let me have any fun..." she whinnied. Amshel sighed, "I'm just trying to get what's best for my beloved Diva.." he said. Diva smirked, "Well aren't we loyal?"

Diva cuddled next to Kai again and released her feminine form. Without a word, Amshel let her be.

* * *

"Kai? A Chevalier? Oh how wonderful!" Nathan cheered as he and Amshel were having a drink in the garden. "Another brother... And not a bad looking one either.. This ought to be really fun!" Amshel took a sip of his wine. "Yes but will he be loyal is the question? Its risky enough to of brought him here... But such is what Diva wishes." he said.

"Oh, who wouldn't want to be loyal to our princess... The world was meant to show off her beauty and radiance..." he twirled his wine around in a cup. "So... what did Kai think when he woke up? I'm sure he wasn't too happy... Diva didn't turn him yet.. Did she?"

Amshel shook his head. "No, she did not.. I wanted to speak with him before that happens... He wasn't awake for long.. Diva went to go take a nap and slept with him on the couch... Though she was about to turn him til I stopped her." "Huh.. So no cries for help? He sure is strange..." Nathan said.

"Yes, well, Diva claims that he believes Diva already gave him her blood so... I would like to see how we can use this to our advantage.." "Oooo Plots! If only James were here..." Nathan sighed. "Well... Hopefully it wont just be us against Haji and Saya alone... IF we can make Kai loyal enough..."

"Oh it will.. I can feel it..." Nathan raised his glass, "To the future?" Amshel picked up his glass, "To the future.... For Our princess Diva.." "For Diva." Nathan repeated.

* * *

To be continued in Part 2: Where loyalties lie.

Sorry this couldn't be a long chapter... I only have about four parts in all for this and I wanted to have different parts for each.

I hope this is getting interesting! Please Rate and Comment!


	3. Part Two: Where loyalties lie

Dun Dun...DUNN! Yes... The next part to this awesome story is up! Hooray for spring break! :D

Recap: Amshel has something up his sleeve... Is he REALLY going to make Kai loyal to Diva? Or will Kai figure out what's going on and plot to get out of there? Let's see where the loyalties are for in:

* * *

PART Two: Where loyalties lie

* * *

(Flash Back)

_**"Diva!! You aren't getting away with this!" **__Saya growled, swinging her sword at Diva. Diva smirked and pulled her and Kai out of range of Saya's sword. __**"Nathan... Guard Kai if you would..." **__Diva said before getting up to face her sister._

_**"Haji!"**__ Saya commanded and Haji tried to snatch Kai away from Nathan but Amshel interfeared, and sent Haji back against the cliff. __**"Now why, older sister, would I let you have Kai? He's not completly turned yet so you can't rush and try to make babies with him like I know you want to..." **__Diva said with a smirk._

_**"You will not take Kai! I will not let you!" **__Saya shouted, with tears in her now red eyes. She slide her finger over her blade to make a cut that would allow blood to flow through the sword. Saya swung and swung at Diva who just kept dodging._

_Finally, Diva caught her sword without it cutting her or any blood touching her. Diva flung the sword almost to the edge of the mountain and grabbed Saya's neck, straggling her. __**"Kai will be mine..." **__Diva said with a serious face. She tossed Saya to the ground before she and her chevaliers make another escape._

(End of Flash Back)

Diva awoke after having today's encounter of her sister flash through her mind. She looked at Kai, face full of pain as he continued to sleep, breathing in slow breathes. She sighed. "Amshel..." she called. Amshel appeared next to her. "Yes?" "Take Kai up to one of the empty rooms and find a human IV for him... I don't want him dying before I can turn him." She said. "As you wish..." Amshel said as Diva returned to her Riku form and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kai woke up, feeling more awake than last time he awoke. He was also in a different room, probably somewhere else in the mansion, he figured. He looked down at his arm and found another mark. "Damnit.. Can she freakin lay of-" he stopped mid-sentence, remembering Diva's blood dripping on him.

He sighed, its not like he can complain, after all...that memory proved that whether he liked it or not.. he didn't have much control over his life now. He sat up and looked around. His white coat was sitting on the edge on the bed, cleaned of the blood from earlier. Another orange button shirt and blue pants also laid underneath them. He got out of bed and looked around the barely decorated room. He opened one of the doors and found a full bathroom.

"I.. wonder if chevaliers ever take baths.." Kai wondered and then he caught himself laughing. "Why the hell am I thinking about that?" he asked, catching his breath. He felt a little better that he could make humor out of this hell of a situation.

To forget all of his problems for a moment, he picked up the clothes laid out for him and stepped into the shower.

* * *

A hour later...

* * *

Kai walked out of the bathroom after spending an hour trying to forget what was happening only to be reminded again when he saw Amshel waiting for him. "Kai, I want you to come with me immediately." He ordered. Kai didn't argue and followed Amshel out of the house and into a car.

Amshel pulled out and started to drive. "Kai..." "Is this about me becoming Diva's chevalier? I already figured I am turning into one.. Was that it?" Kai asked, cutting Amshel off. "No, I was asking of what do you think of Diva as of now?" Amshel asked. "It is my soul duty to pick out Diva's followers..." he paused, "And traitors... So what are you?"

Kai thought about everything he tried to forget for the pass hour. He sighed, "I don't really have any other choice but to be a..." he didn't want to say it but he knew Amshel would kill him on the spot. "f-f-follower..." he managed to finish.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to protect my Diva and her daughters?" Amshel asked, showing no emotion at all. Kai took another deep breath. "She's... My sister-in-law in a way now, Right? And Diva's kids are my brother's ... too..." Kai said, choking up a little bit.

"Hmmm..." Amshel thought with a grin, liking Kai's responses. "But... No matter what..." Kai said and Amshel's smile started to fade. "I... Will not let Saya die! No matter what! I'll fight for Diva and protect her children but I will never let Saya die." Kai said.

Amshel stopped the car. _Uh oh... _Kai thought. "Saya wants to kill Diva!!! How would you not want her dead!" Amshel asked, angrily. "Well becoming a monster or not... I'll _never _lose my human side or emotions! I wont let that happen!" Kai said back.

Amshel's form began to shake, as he were about to change into his true form. Kai felt a new surge of confidence to confront Amshel. If he were going to have to deal with this asshole for eternity, might as well set some ground, he thought.

Amshel froze and his temper seemed to cool. "Sigh.. Your lucky Diva's expecting you.." Amshel said, getting the car out of Park and turning it back around. Diva and Nathan were waiting in the front of the house when they pulled up. Diva grabbed Kai around the waist when he stepped out and then glared at Amshel.

"Don't... Even... Think... of hurting him." Diva said sternly. Amshel looked at Diva and then disappeared. _She's on my side. _He thought with a grin. _Partial hell I'm going to put everyone through for making me a chevalier._

"Diva..." Nathan said, and she took a long sigh. "I'll talk to him latter... But definitely not now in _his _mood." Diva said. Nathan shook his head, "Diva, Diva...." He smiled, "Would you like if Kai came with us?" "Yes!" Diva said.

"Kai?" "Er... Sure..." he said, trying not to show how much he wish he _didn't_ want to go. Diva sat in the back with Kai in the car he had just gotten out of and Nathan drove.

* * *

They arrived at an auditorium about two hours later.

Diva rushed into her dressing room and Kai and Nathan were backstage. "Kai, your pushing your luck.." Nathan warned, "by provoking Amshel.. Just be lucky Diva saved you." Nathan said. "Well... If I'm going to be forced into being Diva's chevalier, might as well make hell for him." Kai said.

Nathan sighed, "You talk as if you ARE one already..." Kai looked at him. "I... thought I was one? Didn't Diva drain my blood? And that other time... She cut her wrist and blood dripped..." Kai was confused. Nathan sighed, "Be lucky I'm a nice person... Kai... your not... Diva just feasted on your blood. If you were turned... You would know... And you would be able to hear Diva singing in her room right now."

Kai stared at Nathan. "Are... You serious?" He asked. Nathan laughed, "I am so sorry Kai, no... I'm lying... sorry... I had to get you back for messing with poor Amshel." Kai became angry. "God Damnit, don't fuck with me like that!"

Nathan laughed, "You've got to admit.. I really did get you.." "Augh!" Kai crossed his arms and face the other direction. _Believe me, or don't... You know the truth now.. _Nathan thought to himself. _Hmmm I wonder if Solomon delivered my message yet?_

Kai thought about the joke Nathan pulled on him. He really didn't want to have to deal with dumb shit like that.. Or .. Was it dumb? Maybe it was the truth.. Kai shook his head, _Why would he help me out? He's Diva's pet... Oh yeah... so am I._ Diva stepped out on stage and began to sing.

Nathan handed Kai his gun back, "Here... Your too young to actually have any fighting skill so defend yourself with this." Kai took his gun back, "Why are you..." "Just take it.. And don't let Amshel see I gave it back to you..."

Kai put his gun away, _Pkay.. Something is up... What does he know that I don't?_, he wondered.

* * *

Don't you wish you can just shout to Kai the answer to his questions?

Poor Kai...

Now what is Nathan up to? We know he freed Solomon in the anime but why? And why is he trying to tell Kai what he doesn't know?

I sense a plot change! :D

Almost there guys... And Kai still has time to redeem himself.... If he figures out he's not really a Chevalier!

Will he prevail? Or Fail?

Find out in part three: The Guest of Honnor

Rate and Comment!


	4. Part Three: Guest of Honnor

The saga continues! What will the outcome be for Kai? Will he really be Diva's Chevalier? Will he be rescued? Will somebody tell Kai anything? Let's find out

PART Three: The Guest of Honnor

* * *

(Flash Back)

_Saya sat, curled in a ball, depressed as ever in the hotel room she stayed in, paid for by the Red Shield. "Saya..." Haji said, placing a hand on Saya's arm. "Haji... What am I going to do? If... If Diva turned Kai into her chevalier... That would make Kai my enemy and I'll have to..." Saya began to sob again. _

_"Saya... If it is your wish... I wont ever kill Kai.." Haji said. "But... even so... if I kill Diva... What are her chevaliers going to do? Mainly Kai? I mean.. His thoughts would be for Diva... So... He wont ever be the same..." "Sa-Hmph..." Saya looked up and Haji was glaring at something in the distance. _

_She followed his eyes and she saw Solomon standing there in his black suit. "Saya... So nice to see you..." Haji went to lounge at Solomon but Solomon grabbed Haji's arm, "I'm not here to fight, Haji.. I'll be out of the way in a second..." Solomon flashed a letter in front of his face._

_"Haji... just let him show me the letter..." Saya said. Haji reluctantly pulled his hand back and stepped back. "Thank you..." He said, walking up to Saya. He frown when he saw the state she was in. "What.. is going on between you and Diva? And.. more importantly.. What's with you and Nathan?" Saya looked at Solomon._

_"What are you talking about?" she asked. Solomon flashed the letter again, "This is from Nathan... I owe him one from saving me from Amshel so when he asked me to deliver this to you... I was quiet surprised..." _

_Solomon placed the letter in her hands, "Saya... Please tell me what's going on with this..." "Her brother was taken by Diva.." Haji growled. Solomon blinked, "Kai? Diva took Kai? That's going too far..." Solomon growled._

_Saya wasn't paying too much attention to them as she read the letter:_

_**Kai is not one of us.**_

_Just one line... Nothing else besides that. Saya gasped. Haji and Solomon looked at her. "Kai's not... Kai's not a chevalier yet!" she said, as tears of happiness filled her eyes. Both chevaliers let out a breath of relief. _

_"Saya... There's something else in the letter..." Solomon noticed. Saya wiped her eyes and looked into the letter. Two tickets were left in the envelope for a concert the next day in the next town over. It was a concert where Diva was singing. _

_"He... gave me and Haji tickets... And this letter.. Why?" Saya wondered. Solomon smiled, "Looks like he wanted to help you get Kai back... Even though Amshel would kill him if he did that to Diva..." Solomon knew the real reason was because Nathan wanted to help Solomon out._

_"I can.. Get back Kai! I can save him!" Saya thought aloud. "I...can Get Kai back!" She repeated again, a smile forming on her face. She turned to Solomon, "Thank you, Solomon.. I guess I owe you one..." "No need!" Solomon said, and gave her a quick peck on the lips before Haji or Saya could react. He retreated quickly, "That is enough payment for me..." He smiled and then left._

(End of Flash Back)

* * *

Kai was watching Diva sing from another side of the stage. He had to get away from Nathan for awhile. Was he or was he not Diva's chevalier? He had to know! The image flashed in his mind about Diva's blood dripping on him before he blacked out.. Course like Riku he wouldn't remember if Diva gave her blood to him.. so.. What to do?

Kai felt his neck that had the bite marks on it. "No... It's real... I have to accept that.. No matter what..." he said to himself. He looked back at Diva singing. He wished Diva used her form that looks like Saya..rather than Riku's form... At least that would be easier to coop with.

Diva's singing stopped and Kai didn't even blink before Haji and Saya appeared on the stage as the crowd came pouring out. "Diva!" Saya growled, taking out her sword. Diva smirked, "Big sister... Here for my show? Too bad you scared off my fans.. Guess you just wanted a private concert then.." Nathan appeared at her side and Kai dash over to Diva also and stood in a guarding pose.

"Kai..." Saya blinked, "Kai... your not her chevalier... What are you doing? Move out the way before your hurt!" Kai took out his gun and pointed it at Saya. "I can't let you do that Saya... You wont go near Diva-" Haji went to lunge at him but Nathan transformed and knocked Haji to the wall and then faced Saya.

"Kai... Bring Diva home, if you don't mind... And tell big brother Amshel that I'll be home alittle later..." he told Kai. Kai nodded, "Gotcha..." He took Diva's hand and started running, "Kai! Wait! Your not-" Nathan's chiropteran arm crossed her sword. "Hush now... I'd like to see his performance.. Wouldn't you?" Haji quickly disappeared and appeared in front of Kai and Diva just before they reached the car.

"Kai... Come with me..." Haji said, "You must be confused.. Your not a Chevalier..." Kai pointed his gun at Haji. "Sorry Haji but I'm not buying that! Move or I'll shoot!" Diva laughed, "Wow, Kai.. Your really getting into this... I like that..." she grinned wickedly. "Don't touch him!" Haji said, trying to stop Diva from biting into Kai.

Kai shot Haji serval times and Haji stopped. Kai didn't even wince as Diva took a quick sip of his blood. "Mmmm Just what I needed..." Diva said, wiping her mouth and pulling out her own sword. "Haji... Its ashame I had a taste of Riku's blood... It overrode my thoughts of you..." she appeared next to him and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Too bad these aren't your babies... Huh Haji?"

Haji jumpped back, away from her and Diva laughed, "Oh? So that's all that it took? Mentioning that it should of been 'us'? If you would of cooperated with us sooner... Kai would of never had to lose his brother... Right Kai?"

Diva saw Kai growing tense and glaring at Haji, "Your kidding! If you would of slept with Diva.. I would of never lost Riku? Grrrr..." Kai grabbed Diva's sword and begin to swing at Haji, "God.. Damnit... Haji! What.. The ...Hell?" he said, saying each word with every stroke. Haji dodged them left in right. He didn't know what to do.. He couldn't attack Kai because Saya had ordered him to...but what to do?

"Ahhhhh!" everyone heard Saya screaming, "Saya!" Haji said and disappeared to go help Saya. Kai took the chance and ordered Diva into the car as he jumped in and sped off before Haji could come back.

* * *

"And then, after Kai tried to use my sword to attack Haji... Haji ran off because Saya started to cry out and we got away! Hahahaha," Diva started laughing after finishing her recap. "Hmmmm..." Amshel thought, "Interesting..."

Diva clung on to Kai, "He really saved me today!" Diva didn't noticed but Kai caught the jealous glare he directed towards Kai. "What an amazing story.." he said. Kai smirked at Amshel, he liked seeing him mad.

"Kai... You wouldn't mind if I suck some more of your blood.. Do you? Your soo tasty..." Diva's eye's flashed blue in hunger. "Sure... I don't mind.. That's weird how you asked though.." Diva smiled, "I..just decided as your reward.. I was going to let you off the hook ... but I can't help it... But don't worry.. You'll get more of my blood to make up for it..." Diva grinned.

Kai was feeling a bit weak.. He had been all day.. Like a weird light head feeling. He figured he would stop feeling like that if Diva did whatever and he would be pretty glad if she did it with him knocked out because he would not like to remember sucking her blood like a chiropteran.

Diva drinked his blood until he knocked out. "There you are, Amshel... Do whatever you want with him... I did my part.. Now I'm going outside to wait for Nathan..." she walked out of the room. Amshel smirked, "So.. You want to be a chevalier... huh? Fine then.. You'll get what your asking for..." he said, picking the unconscious Kai up and bringing him down to his lab.

* * *

He hooked Kai up to several machines. Then, he went into the back and got out a bag of blood marked, Diva, for Diva's blood. He hooked it up to a pole used to hold blood bags and other equipment.

After that...Amshel hooked an I-V into Kai and hooked up a tube and connected it to the Diva bag. Amshel held the tune to stop the blood from flowing down into Kai's body. "With this much blood... You'll be a chevalier in no time... and when you DO become one.. Prepare for a hell of an eternity!" Amshel said, wickedly before letting go of the tube as it slowly made its way down the tube.

* * *

OMG! Kai's in deep trouble if this persist! o.o! Poor Haji... He knows now that if Diva would of gotten him instead of Riku , Riku would still be alive. And poor Kai... Being completely confused! For all SolomonXSaya fans... the kiss Solomon stole was for ya'll! :)

Does this mean Kai will become a chevalier after all? Is it too late to save him? Why didn't Nathan's plan work? Why did Nathan later keep them from rescuing Kai? We are edging towards the finale of this grand series! How do YOU think it will end?

Kai as a Chevalier or Not as one?

Vote and Rate this Chapter to find out what happens next ;)

Thank You!

To be continued in PART four: The drop of blood.


	5. Part Four: The Drop of Blood

Kai believes he is truly Diva's chevalier and Saya did as well until she received a letter from Nathan saying only one thing, **Kai is not one of us**, causing Saya to go and attempt to rescue Kai. Why didn't the plan work out? Did Nathan truely write the letter? What's going to happen to Kai now?

It's the finale people.. So grab your popcorn, sit on the edge of your chair.. And be prepared for the answer to all your questions :D

* * *

PART four: The drop of blood.

* * *

(Flash Back)

_Nathan stopped fighting as soon as Haji came into sight, "Saya!" he called and rushed over to her. "Haji?" she looked around and didn't see Kai anywhere. "No..." her eyes started to tear up, "Ugh! We couldn't rescue him!" She banged her fist on the ground, "Nooo..." she sobbed. Haji patted her on the back and glared at Nathan._

_Nathan put his hands up in the air, "Oh, don't look so cold dear Haji! I do have a duty to protect Diva you know..." "But you gave Saya a letter... and the tickets so we could get Kai back... What was the point of that?" he hissed. Nathan sighed, "Such a temper... It isn't like I had any control over Kai... He acted on his own.. But I was thinking he would at least listen to you.. After all.. I did go through the trouble of shaking him up a bit.."_

_"Then.. Why? Why did you stop him from listening to me?" Saya asked. "Because... This is his preformance... His time to redeem hiself... If you just bring him back without him getting a little revenge.. it would haunt him.. No?"_

_"But still! I don't want Kai to really be Diva's chevalier! We have to get him back... We just have to..." Nathan sighed and dropped a piece of paper. "Then, I'll give you this... Just come.. That's all.. Kai should be back to normal then..." _

_Nathan transformed into his true form. "Wait!" Saya said, standing up, "Why... Are you helping us?" she asked. Nathan smirked, "Kai's charming in all but... I rather have Diva pick one of us as her favorite instead." he said before flying off._

(End of Flash Back)

* * *

Kai had drifted off into a dream. He was walking in the back streets of Paris and Irène was leaning against a wall looking down. "Irène!" Kai called and ran up to her. Irène looked up and gasped as Kai came up and hugged her. "Kai..." Irène said before hugging him back, "It's... so good to see you..."

He looked at her and smiled, "Too bad it's a dream though..." She shrugged and both of them began to walk down the long alleyway. Irène looked at Kai and noticed the bite marks on his neck. She covered her mouth, "Kai... Did... Saya do that?" she asked. Kai blinked and looked away from her, "Uh.. no..." he said.

"Then... Oh my... Diva got to you?" Kai nodded, "She... made me her..." he couldn't bare to say it infront of Irène. Irène looked at him confused, "What a minute... How are you dreaming then? Chevaliers can't sleep! Kai... I think she's playing you!" A huge shock wave ran through Kai's body.

"Wait.. Then why did I... Why did I protect her a second ago? When I fought against my sister and Haji? And ... Why is she just.. sucking my blood then?" He realized that he had been convincing himself that he should fight for Diva... Despite his pure hatred for her. So why did he...

_That's right..._ Kai thought, _I must have thought of her as Riku... Ugh.. that is so sick! _"Kai? Are you okay?" she asked. "Irène... I made a terrible mistake... Diva used me.. She really had me believing ... Haji was my enemy... Saya was my enemy.. I was _hers..._ What's wrong with me? What am I doing? I ... I have to go! Shit.. I'm in her house!" Kai panicked.

"Then.. wake up now, Kai... I can see what Amshel is doing.. He's going to try and pump Diva's blood into you... It's half-way down the tube! I'll try to help.. If I can..." Kai nodded at Irène and then half-smiled, "I... Hope I see you again..." She smiled, "I hope I do too, Kai... And maybe.. We can walk in the sun together." "Yeah.." Irène and the dream disappeared in a white light and Kai shot up.

Few minutes before he woke up, Irène's spirit had entered into the medical room.. Using her energy as a spirit, she caused a black out for the entire house. Amshel angrily looked around before disappearing to see what was up with the lights. Now that Kai was awake, with Irène's spirit gone, he noticed with the help of a machine's blinking red light the I-V in him and the blood that was edging closer to him. Kai ripped off the I-V and bite his tongue so he wouldn't cry out and slipped out of the room.

It was hard to navaigate through the house in the dark but he hoped that he wouldn't run into Diva at all despite his now slightly bleeding arm. He was able to find his way upstairs and with the light coming in from the window he was able to retrieve his gun and load it.

_Now to get out..._ "Kai... What are you doing here?" Nathan grinned, appearing a head of him. Kai froze and pointed his gun at him. Nathan looked at Kai's gun, "So... Finally figured it out?" "You.. Were telling me the truth.. I'm not a chevalier.." Nathan clapped his hands. "Glad you realized... But is that enough? What are you going to do IF you get out of here? Will dear Saya really believe you were just fooled?"

Kai sighed, "I know there's a risk.. But I deserve to even be killed by Saya for going against her... But at least I'll die as a human and not as her sister's chevalier..." "Strong words..." Nathan said, amused, "But you still wont get past me alone... I still have to protect Diva.. at all cost!" Nathan lunged at him but little did he know.. Kai had slipped a blood bullet into his gun, The ones he hid for something kind of like this.

"Thank you..." Kai said and looked away as he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew into Nathan and sunk into him, causing him to freeze. Nathan looked at his wound just as it was starting to crystallize. He looked up at Kai and smiled, "Well played... Too... Bad... I can't watch the..." The crystallization went up his body and finally reached his face, "Ending..." he said before he was completely crystallize.

Just then, the lights clicked on and Diva was now standing over Nathan, "N-N-Nathan!" She gasped and then turned to Kai, "Your.. not fun anymore..." she pulled out her sword and lunged at him. Haji's dagger crossed her sword just in time, "Now Saya!" Haji said and Saya lunged at her, Diva turned around and blocked Saya.

"Let's settle this.. Once and for all!" Diva hissed and Saya nodded and they both jumped outside. Amshel burst through the doors, "You... How did you get here?" he growled. Kai smirked, "I invited them..." he lied and loaded his gun with another blood bullet and pointed his gun and Amshel. Amshel rushed to grab his gun but Haji stopped him and slammed him into the ground. Before Amshel could hget up, Kai shot him four times with blood bullets.

"Noo!" He roared and got up. He knocked Kai and Haji and in his real form, went towards Diva. "Diva!" He yelled, "I wont die! I'll kill this wench!" he said and appeared next to Diva on the roof. Diva put blood on her sword just as Saya did and they went for each other. Diva stopped Mid-Way as Amshel still charged at Saya. When Amshel looked back, Saya pierced through his body.

"That's for all your help." Diva smirked as Amshel began to crystallize. "Diva..." Diva attacked Saya with her sword stuck in Amshel. Diva's blood covered sword lunged for Saya but Haji appeared in front of her and took the hit instead. "HAJI!" Saya gasped in horror. Diva laughed in delight as Amshel crumbled away, "Looks like I got even.. dear sister!"

"Haji.. Why didn't you let me take the hit? WHY?" she sobbed. Haji looked up at her and smiled, "Because... I love you Saya... I never want you to die... I want you to live..." he said and the amount of blood caused him to black out and collapsed. "Haji... Haji!" Saya sobbed.

"He'll be a crystal in a matter of minutes... Maybe you should join him... Don't worry.. I'll be sure to allow Kai to follow you..." Diva smirked, "And... Then what? Your next chevalier uses your babies for war? Is that the life you want for your kids? You know that will happen Diva.. No matter how strong you are!"

"My children will be fine! They're in the house actually... They should be born soon... I'll just give then Kai's blood and they'll be fine... But what about you? You are always a tool.. You've been one to be pinned against me.. Do you really want to do what they say? Destroy me? Or would you rather die now and leave Kai here with me?"

Saya looked away, and Diva lifted her blood covered sword and slammed it down, "Haji... Wanted me to LIVE!" she yelled and grabbed the sword as it cut her hand. Diva smirked, "Your an idiot... Your just going to die anyway.. and then what will Kai do?" "SAYA!" Kai called.

Saya picked up her sword and her eyes teared up, "I.. will live on Diva... For Riku.. For Dad... for Joel... For Kai... For Haji.. and everyone else! No matter what! Even.. Even If that means... killing... you.." her sword pierced through Diva's body and she immediately started to crystallized and she backed away, "How.. How is my blood not working? You should be a crystal! And so should Haji! No.. NO!" she disappeared and Saya jumped down to follow her. "Saya!" Kai said, grabbing her hand. Saya stopped. "Kai..."

Kai's eyes were full of tears, "Are you.. going to.." Saya looked down on her wound that already healed, and shook her head. "Her blood.. Isn't working on me... I healed already... So... Maybe Haji just blacked out!" she smiled and then looked down, "But.. mine worked.. Diva's.. Most likely..." She started to sob and Kai hugged her.

"It's not your fault...She turned out like this... And Saya.. I'm.. Sorry for ever thinking that she had got me.. I can't believe I was that weak..." "Nan-Nankurunaisa..." Saya whispered and Kai pulled back and looked at her. Saya looked up and him and said again,"Nankurunaisa." she said.

Kai bit his lip and then hugged her again, "Nankurunaisa.. Your right..." he said and held her for a bit before they both walked over to a room where Diva's corspe lied with her hatched babies. Saya covered her mouth and looked away.. "But.. what.. am I going to do Kai... I don;t want her kids to suffer like me and Diva... I know Diva wanted a good life for them... Should I...?" she looked at her sword.

Haji grabbed it away from her, "No, Saya... I know you want them to live... Me and Kai will make sure your wish of them not being war tools becomes a reality..." Haji said. "Haji..." Saya said. Kai walked over to the babies to give the new 'couple' a moment and he looked at the sleeping children.. having much likeness to both Diva and.. most importantly... Riku. He already fell in love with the girls... Hoping they will never have to face any harm. and he knew they wouldn't...

End...

* * *

Afterwards...

* * *

Part 00: Nankurunaisa

Kai waved as Haji took Saya into the family grave so she could rest. Haji shut the door behind him and Kai walked down the stairs and down to the Taxi waiting for him. It drove him back to the Pub and he walked in just as David pulled up in his car. Kai waved and let him in. "Saya went into hibernation?" He asked. Kai nodded, "And what are you going to do about the children?" David asked. Kai smiled, "I.. was thinking of raising them myself.. like I told you.. Both.. Equally.. So nothing ever happens between them.."

David sighed, "I mean.. What are you going to do when Saya returns? Will you tell them?" he asked. Kai laughed, "I'm not worried about that now! I've got enough time to figure that out.. But I know they will understand when the time is right.." Kai said. Julia stepped out of the back rooms.

"Excuse me..." she said polietely. David and her shared a quick peck on the lips before Julia said, "They are sleeping now and I've already given them a blood fusion.." she said. "Thank you Julia." Kai said. "No problem.. Now when my child comes next month.. I'll have another nurse take over for a while.. Okay? I'll be back as soon as I can.."

"No worries.. Be with your child.." Kai smiled. "Thank you, Kai." Julia said. "Your welcome." David sighed, "Kai... I'm giving you another warning.. This could be dangerous to wait it out like this to tell them.. Maybe you shouldn't-" "Is that all you can think about is work?" Kai laughed, "Lighten up! I'll be fine!" he patted David on the back, "Wouldn't be fair to Julia and your child if you were worrying over me! Nankurunaisa, David... Live for today... Look forward to tomorrow... That's how I'm seeing this..." Kai said.

"But.. He's right.. How can you look forward to tomorrow if-" "I look forward.. knowing that my brother's daughters are going to grow up happy and... I'll be able to see my sister in 30 years.. That's how I'm looking forward... " Kai said.

Julia smiled, "You'll be a great father, Kai." she said. He blushed, "Th-Thank you.." David sighed, "If your tight on money.. You can.. Always help get rid of some left over chiropterans too.. When your not busy..." "Haha thanks.." Kai said and waved as they walked out.

He was glad... Glad he never became Diva's chevalier.. Glad he had a chance to truely forgive Haji for blaming him for Riku's death.. Glad everyone's death was avenged and finally.. That the fighting was over.

_**Nankurunaisa**_

He smiled

* * *

GASP! Omg I finished a series! Wow! I hope this was good! Rate and Comment please... And yes.. This is the last segment of this.. I hope you enjoyed my alternate ending to Blood Plus.. Though I'm sure I don't compare to the original. Sorry for the late posting but there is WAY more to come (Writer's Block gone!) :3 Feel free to read my other stories as well and tell me whatcha think through comments or messages.. I appreciate both! See ya around!


End file.
